


An Enterprise Christmas

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Sequel to “Giving”. Jean-Luc experiences Christmas through a child’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enterprise Christmas

“But, Santa’s coming, Papa!” the red-headed toddler protests with a pout, gazing up at Jean-Luc with wide blue eyes in the dimly lit bedroom. 

Tucking the bed sheets around her chest, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to his daughter’s crown. “I know, cherie. But, Santa can’t come if you’re not sleeping. Go back to sleep and when you get up, maybe Santa will have made a visit to the Enterprise.”

His three year-old has awoken in the night, which was a fairly uncommon occurrence, and had come knocking on their door. Jean-Luc, not wanting to disturb Beverly’s sleep, had taken Sophie back to her room in attempt to calm her down and corral her back to sleep. 

Clutching Jean-Luc’s robe as she perches on the end of her bed, the three year-old looks at him desperately. “But, I’m awake now, Papa! I can’t sleep!”

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc looks at his three year-old girl seriously. “Time to go back to sleep, Sophie. Let’s not wake your mother, alright?”

Sighing in disappointment, Sophie nods her head of shoulder length red hair, settling on the pillow. 

“Close your eyes,” commands Jean-Luc gently, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “You’ll be fast asleep in no time, cherie.”

Sophie pecks his cheek, her eyes growing heavy. “Okay, Papa.”

“See you in the morning, my angel,” whispers Jean-Luc, standing off of the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he only hopes the girl will sleep long enough to give them some much needed rest.

 

* *

PAGE BREAK  
“Happy Christmas, Papa!” Sophie jumps onto the bed in the master bedroom, giggling animatedly. “Happy Christmas, Mama!”

Startled awake, Beverly nearly jumps, her eyes flying open. “Oh…Soph.”

“Merry Christmas, Mama!” Sophie launches herself on top of Beverly, throwing her tiny arms around Beverly’s waist.

Gaining her consciousness, Beverly wraps her arms around her daughter, her lips turning into a smile. “Merry Christmas, honey. What are you doing up?”

Grunting, Jean-Luc reluctantly rouses, pushing himself into a sitting position. “I’m sorry, dear. She got up earlier but she settled back down.”

“But, it’s six, Papa!” declares Sophie, jumping over to Jean-Luc. “It’s Christmas! Santa was here!”

Jean-Luc settles Sophie on top of his lap over the blankets, ruffling her hair. “Well, we’ll have to see, cherie. Perhaps Santa left a present for you under the tree if you were a good girl this year.”

Beverly watches Jean-Luc tease the girl as she retrieves their robes hanging on the door to the closet and returns to the bed.

“I was a real good girl, Papa. I was!” insists Sophie. “Was Wesley good?” 

Kneeling on the bed, Beverly slips her robe over her nightgown. “I don’t know. Sounds like he’s doing very well at the Academy, though.”

Beverly is ecstatic because they had arranged to bring Wesley home for a couple weeks for a break from the Academy, so he can spend time with them over the holidays. Last year, his first year at the Academy, the Enterprise’s assignment had prevented them from being able to meet up with Wesley during the holidays. Beverly’s thrilled because this year Sophie had been greatly anticipating the holiday, and the girl had been so happy to spend time with her big brother. 

“Can I wake Wesley up?” asks Sophie hopefully, clapping her hands together. “I wanna see the tree. I wanna see if Santa was here!”

Chuckling, Beverly can’t help but be amused by the girl’s enthusiasm. “You and I are going to go use the bathroom first. Then you can go get your brother up.” Turning to Jean-Luc, Beverly smiles. “Papa, can you get us some coffee?” 

Leaning over, Jean-Luc pecks Beverly’s lips. “I’d be delighted. And, happy Christmas, my love.”

Returning the kiss, Beverly’s eyes illuminate. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“You ready for this?” jests Jean-Luc, as Sophie bounces out of his lap. 

Giggling, Beverly shakes her head. “No. I need that coffee.”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

At the sight of her toddler curled up in her pyjamas underneath the Christmas tree clutching a new baby doll that Santa had brought her, Beverly smiles to herself. Standing over the sofa, Beverly watches Jean-Luc gently slumbering , a new plush stuffed cat toy of Sophie’s tucked in beside him. They had opened all the gifts under the tree. Sophie had been absolutely ecstatic, beyond excited and lit up with magic. After they had concluded, Beverly had attempted to get the girl to eat some breakfast, but she was too consumed with playing with her new toys to slow down. Now, the toddler has crashed beneath the tree, exhausted and overwhelmed. 

Stifling her grin, Beverly takes the large wool blanket over the back of the sofa and carefully folds it over Jean-Luc’s torso and legs. 

Stirring, Jean-Luc grumbles, turning to Beverly leaning over him. 

“Sorry, love,” whispers Beverly covering his cheek with her hand. “I was trying to make you comfortable.”

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc moves to right himself. “No, that’s alright. I can’t sleep. We need to get dressed, get moving.”

 

Shaking her head, Beverly covers his lips with her index finger. “It’s okay.There’s no rush. Have a nap.”

Smiling, Jean-Luc sits upright, reaching for her hand. “No, that’s okay. I’ll help you clean up all this mess under the tree.”

Beverly pads over and slides next to him on the sofa, her hand in his. “Later. Let’s relax for a minute. Are you hungry?”

“I would love a coffee, actually,” replies Jean-Luc.

“Done. How about some fruit and a croissant?” offers Beverly with a suggestive brow raise. 

Leaning in, Jean-Luc pecks her lips. “Perfect.”

“I’ll get us some breakfast.” Beverly feathers a kiss to his nose.

“Look at her.” Jean-Luc nudges his head in the direction of the tree, where Sophie is fast asleep in a ball. “Fifteen minutes ago she was higher than a kite.”

“She’s having so much fun,” remarks Beverly with mirth.

“As am I,” adds Jean-Luc. “It’s so wonderful to see the magic in her eyes. She could recall holiday memories from last year and she really knew what it was about this year. I’ve never really seen Christmas through a child’s eye. It’s such an amazing joy.”

Giving him a fleeting kiss, Beverly stands off of the sofa. “The day is still young. We better fuel up.”

* * *  
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

Glancing up from his PADD, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly crosses the living room toward him on the sofa. He leans over and sets his PADD on the table, exchanging it for the glass of wine he had poured for Beverly twenty minutes ago. They had cleaned up after dinner, changed into their pyjamas, and given Sophie a bath. However, the overly excited girl had not wanted to go to bed when it was time. 

“She’s down?” Jean-Luc confirms as Beverly slides beside him on the sofa. 

The only illumination in the room is the soft glow of the lights on the Christmas tree. 

Accepting the proffered glass, Beverly sinks into his chest as his arm envelopes her back. “Finally. She was so wound up.”

“You know, there’s an old Earth custom, a little on the gums…” Jean-Luc holds up his tumbler of Scotch.

Chortling, Beverly shakes her head. “Cute.”

Kissing her neck, Jean-Luc briefly closes his eyes. “Perhaps I am getting too old for this.”

Giggling, Beverly leans back into his touch. “Oh, are you tired? Should we call it a night?”

“Yes!” grins Jean-Luc, his hand dipping to her backside. “We should go straight to bed.”

 

Beverly leans over and abandons her drink on the table. “Let’s go. Maybe there’s still one more present left for you to unwrap.”

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow kiss. “Saving the best for last.”

Beverly takes the tumbler out of his hand and discards it next to her glass on the table. Rising to her feet, she extends her hand to Jean-Luc as he follows her up. 

Jean-Luc snakes his arms around her waist and draws her flush against him, grazing her lips. “I love you, cherie.”

“I love you,” breathes Beverly into his lips.


End file.
